Whispering Winds, Book 1, The Spark
by GreeceXCats527
Summary: 8 cats are born into the four Clans; Dawnkit and Amberwhisker of ThunderClan, Frostpaw and Jaykit of ShadowClan, Furzetuft and Birdpaw of WindClan, and Mossystep and Pouncekit of RiverClan. Though their destinies are unknown, their loyalties are very clear...
1. Allegiances

ALLEGIANCES

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER BRAMBLESTAR – dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY BRIGHTHEART – white she-cat with ginger patches

MEDICINE CAT JAYFEATHER – gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

WARRIORS BRACKENFUR – golden brown tabby tom

CLOUDTAIL – long-haired white tom with blue eyes

THORNCLAW – golden brown tabby tom

SORRELTAIL – tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

LEAFPOOL – light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

SPIDERLEG – long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

BIRCHFALL – light brown tabby tom

BERRYNOSE – cream-colored tom

HAZELTAIL – small gray-and-white she-cat

MOUSEWHISKER – gray-and-white tom

LIONBLAZE – golden tabby tom with amber eyes

FOXLEAP – reddish tabby tom

ICECLOUD – white she-cat

TOADSTEP – black-and-white tom

BRIARLIGHT – dark brown she-cat

BLOSSOMFALL – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE – very pale gray tom with black stripes

CHERRYFLIGHT – ginger she-cat with green eyes

MOLEFROST – brown-and-cream tom

DEWWHISKER – gray tom with amber eyes

SNOWFEATHER – white tom with amber eyes

AMBERWHISKER – pale gray she-cat with white patches and amber eyes

LILYSTORM – dark tabby she-cat with white patches

SEEDSTORM – very pale ginger she-cat

QUEENS DAISY – cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

CINDERHEART – gray tabby she-cat, mother of Lionblaze's kits, Dawnkit; golden tabby she-kit, and Duskkit; dark gray tabby tom

IVYPOOL – silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes, mother of Toadstep's kits, Frogkit; black and white tom, Swiftkit; black and white tom, and Mudkit; silver and white tabby she-kit

DOVEWING – pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Bumblestripe's kits, Adderkit; black and white tom, Tigerkit; dark brown tabby she-kit, Beekit; gray tabby tom, and Honeykit; golden brown tabby she-kit

SQUIRRELFLIGHT – dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Bramblestar's kits, Lakekit; silver tabby she-kit, and Moonkit; silver tabby she-kit

MILLIE – striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Graystripe's kits, born before he retired, Creekkit; golden tabby she-kit, Silverkit; silver tabby she-kit, Haykit; golden tabby tom, Strawkit; golden tabby tom

WHITEWING – white she-cat with green eyes, mother of Birchfall's kits, Beechkit; white tom with black stripes

ROSEPETAL – dark cream she-cat, mother of Mousewhisker's kits, Snowkit; snowy white tom, Yellowkit; black she-kit, and Lilykit; rosy-cream she-kit

ELDERS GRAYSTRIPE – long-haired gray tom

DUSTPELT – dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM – pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

PURDY – plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER ROWANSTAR – ginger tom

DEPUTY APPLEFUR – mottled brown she-cat

MEDICINE CAT LITTLECLOUD – very small tabby tom

APPRENTICE, FROSTPAW

WARRIORS OAKFUR – small brown tom

APPRENTICE, SORRELPAW

SMOKEFOOT – black tom

TOADFOOT – dark brown tom

CROWFROST – black-and-white tom

RATSCAR – brown tom with long scar across his back

OWLCLAW – light brown tabby tom

SHREWFOOT – gray she-cat with black feet

APPRENTICE, QUAILPAW

SCORCHFUR – dark gray tom

KINKFUR – tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

IVYTAIL – black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

REDWILLOW – mottled brown-and-ginger tom

TIGERHEART – dark brown tabby tom

DAWNPELT – cream-furred she-cat

FERRETCLAW – cream-and-gray tom

STARLINGWING – ginger tom

APPRENTICES FROSTPAW – white she-cat with icy blue eyes

SORRELPAW – white tortoiseshell she-cat

QUAILPAW – gray tom

QUEENS TAWNYPELT – tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes, mother of Rowanstar's kit, Tallkit; dark brown tortoiseshell she-kit

SNOWBIRD – pure-white she-cat, expecting Ratscar's kits

APPLEFUR – mottled brown she-cat, expecting Toadfoot's kits

PINENOSE – black she-cat, mother of Tigerheart's kits, Owlkit; brown tabby tom, Robinkit; black tom, and Jaykit; gray tom

ELDERS CEDARHEART – dark gray tom

TALLPOPPY – long-legged, light brown tabby she-cat

SNAKETAIL – dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

WHITEWATER – white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

WINDCLAN

LEADER ASHSTAR – gray she-cat

DEPUTY CROWFEATHER – dark gray tom

APPRENTICE, BIRDPAW

MEDICINE CAT KESTRELFLIGHT – mottled gray tom

CHERRYWING – ginger tabby she-cat

WARRIORS OWLWHISKER – light brown tabby tom

WHITETAIL – small white she-cat

APPRENTICE, GORSEPAW

NIGHTCLOUD – black she-cat

APPRENTICE, HEATHERPAW

GORSETAIL – very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR – ginger tom with white paws

HARESPRING – brown-and-white tom

LEAFTAIL – dark tabby tom, amber eyes

ANTPELT – brown tom with one black ear

EMBERFOOT – gray tom with two dark paws

BREEZEPELT – black tom with amber eyes

SEDGEWHISKER – light brown tabby she-cat

SWALLOWTAIL – dark gray she-cat

WHISKERMUZZLE – light brown tom

FURZETUFT – gray-and-white she-cat

BOULDERWHISKER – very pale gray tom

APPRENTICES BIRDPAW – black she-cat

GORSEPAW – light brown tabby she-cat

HEATHERPAW – pinkish-gray she-cat

QUEENS HEATHERTAIL – light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, expecting Leaftail's kits

SUNSTRIKE – tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead, mother of Breezepelt's kit, Goldenkit; golden tabby she-kit

ELDERS WEBFOOT – dark gray tabby tom

TORNEAR – tabby tom

RIVERCLAN

LEADER REEDSTAR – black tom

DEPUTY ICEWING – white she-cat with blue eyes

MEDICINE CAT WILLOWSHINE – gray tabby she-cat

RAINMASK – white she-cat with black patch around both eyes that connects over her nose

WARRIORS GRAYMIST – pale gray tabby she-cat

MINTFUR – light gray tabby tom

MINNOWTAIL – dark gray she-cat

PEBBLEFOOT – mottled gray tom

APPRENTICE, PEBBLEPAW

MALLOWNOSE – light brown tabby tom

ROBINWING – tortoiseshell-and-white tom

PETALFUR – gray-and-white she-cat

GRASSPELT – light brown tom

MOSSPELT – tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

HOLLOWFLIGHT – dark brown tabby tom

TROUTMUZZLE – pale gray tabby she-cat

MOSSYSTEP – brown-and-white she-cat

RUSHREED – light brown tabby she-cat

APPRENTICES PEBBLEPAW – ginger tortoiseshell she-cat

QUEENS DUSKFUR – brown tabby she-cat, mother of Mallownose's kits, Pouncekit; tiny black she-kit, and Cranekit; large golden tabby tom

ELDERS DAPPLENOSE – mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL – ginger-and-white tom

MOTHWING – dappled golden she-cat


	2. Chapter 1 Opening her eyes

CHAPTER ONE

Dawnkit lay beside her mother, her eyes shut as always. Her brother, Duskkit, was on the other end of the nursery, playing with the older kits; Ivypool and Toadstep's children, Frogkit, Swiftkit, and Mudkit.

"Come outside, Duskkit!" Mudkit urged. "Who cares about smelly old Dawnkit? Her eyes aren't even open yet, so why should you wait any longer?" Dawnkit felt her neck fur rise. How dare she call her smelly old Dawnkit? She was one of the threes' kits, for StarClan's sake!

Hoping for the best, Dawnkit slowly took a deep breath and open her eyes a peak. She shut them instantly. How could cats live with so much light? Then she overheard Tallkit whispering to Swiftkit. "That Dawnkit's a bit odd," he murmured. "We opened our eyes almost the moment we were born."

Dawnkit's eyes shot open. She longed to close them, but wouldn't dare, in case the other kits called her smelly again. Something dark gray and furry was in her face. A rabbit? Then it moved. At first, Dawnkit almost jumped. Then, she remembered that the warriors would never let a live rabbit enter the camp.

The gray thing's head swiveled around and licked her in between her ears. It was Cinderheart, her mother. "You've opened your eyes," she purred softly. "I can't wait to tell your father." Dawnkit nodded, rubbing her cheek along her mother's muzzle, and suddenly realizing just how small she was.

She jumped up, spun around, and glared at the three older kits and her brother. Duskkit stared out in awe. He was a dark gray tabby with green eyes. Frogkit and Tallkit were both black and white toms, and Mudkit was a silver and white tabby she-kit.

"So," Mudkit sneered. "Smelly old Dawnkit's finally opened her beady little eyes, has she? Come on, guys. Let's go." She turned and stalked out of the nursery, but neither of the others followed. Mudkit gave a final huff and walked over to the fresh-kill. Duskkit hared over and licked Dawnkit's neck. He was slightly smaller than her, but still plenty big.

Talkit and Swiftkit purred in amusement. "What?" Dawnkit snapped. "Why are you laughing?"

The two toms exchanged glances before meowing, "You're eyes are blue. But every other cat in your family has green eyes."

Dawnkit blinked, suddenly self conscious. Suddenly, a movement in the corner of the nursery caught her eye. A silver and white tabby was rolling onto her side. Dawnkit let her fur lie flat, realizing it was Ivypool, her mother's best friend. The nursery was very crowded, what with eight queens and nineteen kits.

"What are you doing?" a pale gray queen growled. "Don't just stand there like a blind kit! Bring us the prey!" Dawnkit realized that she was talking to one of the warriors. A gray tom with amber eyes padded in and dropped on the floor eight rabbits and six mice.

"Dewwhisker!" Tallkit, Swiftkit, and all the others except for Dawnkit leaped up onto the tom, climbing along his back and shoulder. Dewwhisker gave a huff of surprise and fell over, hitting the ground with a dazed thump.

"Kits!" the pale gray queen scolded. "Dewwhisker has to do more hunting now. Leave him alone!" The kittens scrambled off of Dewwhisker, who turned his head and looked at Dawnkit. "So she's opened her eyes," he murmured approvingly. "I'm Dewwhisker. Well, got to go! Lot's more prey to catch."

Dawnkit watched enviously as Dewwhisker slipped out of camp, leaving the thorny entrance tunnel shivering behind him. "Somebody likes Dewwhisker." Dawnkit spun around, snarling, into the face of a golden brown tabby she-kit, about the size of an apprentice. Her fur bristled along her spine, but the cat swiped her tail along it, flattening the golden tabby fur.

"It's okay," the cat purred. "Every cat likes Dewwhisker. He's really fun, once you get to know him. I'm Honeykit, by the way. I'm glad you've finally opened your eyes, Dawnkit. Now you can play with us." Dawnkit nodded. The smells and sights of the camp were overwhelming. But Dawnkit suddenly thought that there were more kits than warriors themselves!

"Bumblestripe!" Honeykit cried as a pale tom with black stripes led a patrol of warriors into camp, each carrying fresh-kill. The tom stopped, purring, and rested his chin on Honeykit's head.

Honeykit ducked away from his tongue, straitening up. "Dawnkit's opened her eyes," she then, a dark brown tabby tom leaped up onto the Highledge. "Bramblestar," Dawnkit breathed. The name felt cool and natural on her tongue, as though it were meant to be said.

"Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, join here beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" he cried, tilting back his head and shutting his deep amber eyes. Dawnkit padded forward as the nursery exploded with kits and queens. Dewwhisjker, who had come back with Bumblestripe's patrol, let out a noisy purr of amusement.

Dawnkit settled down beside Honeykit and Duskkit. She licked her ruffled chest fur, hoping she looked okay while meeting the Clan for the first time. Adderkit, Tigerkit, and Beekit sat proudly beside their sister, head held high.

"By naming apprentices, we make Thunderclan strong," Bramblestar began once all the Clan had gathered. "Adderkit, Honeykit, Beekit, and Tigerkit have all reached their sixth moon, and therefore are old enough to be made apprentices. From this moment, you shall be known as Honeypaw, Beepaw, Adderpaw, and Tigerpaw. Amberwhisker, you are ready for an apprentice. You shall mentor Honeypaw. Snowfeather, you shall mentor Adderpaw. Molefrost, you will mentor Tigerpaw. Lionblaze, you will mentor Beepaw. Dewwhisker, I apologize for not giving you an apprentice, but Lionblaze and Molefrost asked specifically for one."

Dewwhisker nodded, obviously excepting the news. Dawnkit raised her head and chanted the new cats names. "Honeypaw! Adderpaw! Beepaw! Tigerpaw!" she called. The hollow seemed to echo, their names bellowing out into the whole forest.

Honeypaw touched her nose to Amberwhisker's proudly, and Dawnkit felt a prick of envy. Now Honeypaw would have to time to play with her, because she'd be too busy off hunting, fighting, and cleaning out dens. She sighed. Now, all she'd have was Mudkit. But maybe Rosepetal's kits would want to play.

Rosepetal's kits had been born seven days ago, three days after Dawnkit. They were all old enough, and had opened their eyes what seemed like moons ago. Dawnkit envied them. They never had to put up with names like, Dawnno-eyes, Dawnkit the blind, The blind dawn, and smelly old Dawnkit.

Lilykit, Snowkit, and Yellowkit were their names, and they were about the same bit of snobs as Mudkit was. But not towards Dawnkit. They were snotty to Mudkit. They picked on her because she had to pick on others to make herself feel good. Only then did Dawnkit feel pity for Mudkit.

Mudkit bounced over to Adderpaw, touching her nose to his. She muttered something Dawnkit couldn't catch, and Adderpaw purred in return. Dawnkit wished she had the same relationship witgh Dewwhisker, then pushed away the thought. She was ten days old, and he was a full-fledged warrior. It would never happen.

Dawnkit trudged over to Duskkit and sat down, burying her nose in his fur. "Lionblaze!" Bramblestar called. Dawnkit jerked her head up. Her father! She just couldn't wait to meet him. Below the Highledge, Bramblestar was chatting with a dark golden tabby tom.

_That must be Lionblaze,_ Dawnkit decided, padding over. "Hi," she meowed. Her voice wasn't a squeak as Lilykit's was, but it Wsn't as natural as Mudkit's. "Lionblaze?"

Lionblaze turned his head and let out a purr. "Dawnkit," he meowed happily. "You've finaly opened your eyes, have you? So, tell me; what do you think of the camp?" Bramblestar leaned around Lionblaze, his eyes big with curiosity of what the young kits thought.

"Big," she muttered. "And bright. How many warriors are there? Because there are nineteen kits, plus Daisy's unborn ones. I think there are more kits than warriors. "Dawnkit stopped, panting, out of breathed.

Did she just see Lionblaze and Bramblestar's whiskers tweitch? Dawnkit's pelt went hot. How could she embarrass herself already? Lionblaze flicked her ears with his tail. "Don't worry, Dawnkit," he meowed proudly. "You'll soon produce slower sentences. I admire your curiosity about the Clan. You remind me a little bit of Holllyleaf…"

Lionblaze broke off, his words choked. Bramblestar gave him a knowing glance. Lionblaze stood up. "Well, I've got to go," he meowed, shaking the uncertainty from his pelt. "Lots of borders to patrol." Dawnkit watched as her father padded away, gathering up his border patrol and leaving camp.

"You're father's nice," Bramblestar murmured. "And you speak from your heart, little one. That will make you a great warrior someday." Dawnkit spun around, her answer to his words on the tip of her tongue, only to find her great leader bounding up the Highledge to watch over his Clan.

Then, Dawnkit noticed Amberwhisker looking expectantly at Honeypaw. _What do I do?_ Amberwhisker thought. Dawnkit jumped, surprised. Had Amberwhisker just invaded her thoughts? She shook her head, angry at herself as Amberwhisker muttered something about battle training and led Honeypaw to the training hollow.

She turned around and caught Jayfeather's eye. He was staring at her. Then she looked away, an ominous feeling bouncing around her stomach. What did he want with her, and why?


	3. Chapter 2 Pebblepaw and the river

CHAPTER TWO

Mossystep woke up in the warriors den. the air of Greenleaf was warm, reminding her of the kits to come. The brown and white she-cat stood up and padded from the den. Icewing was busy organizing patrols. Pebblepaw was bouncing around Pebblefoot, Mossystep's older brother, eagerly.

Mossystep let out a purr of amusement. She knew what Pebblepaw felt like, always having to prove yourself to the Clan.

"Mossystep," Icewing greeted her as she padded up. "I'd like you to lead Pebblefoot, Pebblepaw, Troutmuzzle, and Rushreed on a hunting patrol. Go down river, where the fish tend to lay their eggs this season."

Mossystep nodded. Her stomach growled at the thought of fresh-kill, but she knew very well that she'd have to bring her catch home before she ate. As she waited for Troutmuzzle and Rushreed to wake up, Mossystep watched Duskfur's kits play. Pouncekit was tiny black, and Cranekit was a golden tabby. Cranekit leaped on top of Pouncekit, making him stumble in surprise.

"Maybe they should call you, No-pouncekit," Cranekit teased. Duskfur's ears pricked up, and she grabbed Cranekit's scruff and lifted him off of his sister.

"Do not let me hear you teasing Pouncekit again, you hear?" she snapped. "Now, go do something useful, like help Rainmask sort herbs until Willowshine gets back." Cranekit sighed when his mother put him back onto the ground. He padded away towards Willowshine and Rainmask's den.

Mossystep turned around as the entrance to the warriors den shivered and Troutmuzzle led Rushreed, still yawning, outside. They ran over to Mossystep. "Hunting," she explained as she led her patrol out of camp. They headed downstream.

Then, there was a splash from behind. The water here was fast and rocky, killing almost every cat it took into it. Pebblepaw had fallen in! Without thinking, Mossystep dived after him, making sure to keep her brown and white spotted head out of the water.

The ginger tortoiseshell she-cat was being swept away from Mossystep. She was smashed against a rock. Troutmuzzle pulled her out. Mossystep had a gash alo0ng the back of her head. "Mossystep?" Pebblefoot croaked.

"Get her," Mossystep coughed, sending water on all the cats. Pebblefoot nodded, and ran away downstream, Rushreed and Troutmuzzle hard on his paws. Then everything went black.

Mossystep woke up in the medicine den. A swath of cobweb was wrapped around the back of her head, gluing her to the soft grass. Willowshine and Rainmask were mixing herbs on the other side of the den, where Pebblepaw lay. She wasn't breathing, but judging by the lack of cobwebs, hadn't hit any rocks in the river.

Reedstar and Icewing were murmuring quietly outside the den. Willowshine turned around to fetch more marigold, and she saw Mossystep's tail twitching angrily. "You're awake," the gray tabby breathed, running over. "We were afraid StarClan had gotten you."

Rainmask let out a purr. "I did the cobwebs," she meowed proudly. Mossystep grunted as she tried to lift her head. "I can see," she growled. "How's Pebblepaw? Is she okay?"

Rainmask nodded. "She was awake when the warriors brought her back," she explained. "The warriors caught plenty of fish after they'd brought you home. You'll be sleeping in here until we can take off your dressings."

Mossystep groaned inwardly. She just couldn't stay in here! She needed to be outside fishing, not here eating while she did nothing! Suddenly, there was a rustle from Pebblepaw's nest, and the ginger tortoiseshell sat up. "Where am I!" she cried. "Is this StarClan?"

Rainmask purred. "You're in the medicine den," she meowed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must be off. Lot's more marigold to catch!" Willowshine silenced her with a warning glare as Rainmask padded outside.

Mossystep's fur was absolutely soaking wet. Even for RiverClan it was wet! But, over the fishy scent, she could smell Troutmuzzle and Minnowtail outside, talking in low voices. Mossystep was determined to find out why.

"I have to go make dirt," she lied. "I'll be back in a few moments." She ripped her head from the ground and stood up. Her brown and white pelt clung to her body, but she shook it out and went outside.

The moon glowed silver, making Mossystep's pelt shiny. She soon spotted Troutmuzzle's pale gray tail peeking out of the elders den next to Minnowtail's golden spotted one. But Minnowtail was golden dappled! Mothwing was, though.

And that wasn't Troutmuzzle, it was Dapplenose. Mossystep sighed, then brightened up as Minnowtail led Troutmuzzle into camp. Their voices were quiet. Mossystep padded close to get a better view.

"Reedstar says she's ready," Troutmuzzle was saying. "But she's only twelve moons old! Oh, wait. That's how long I trained."

Minnowtail purred. "Come on," she urged. "Time for bed." She and Troutmuzzle padded inside, leaving Mossystep alone in the clearing. Pebblepaw was becoming a warrior!

She shook out her still wet fur and padded back into the den. Two fish were pile up in the corner. Mossystep carried one into her nest where she dug into the tasty animal. "Thank you StarClan for the life of this prey," she muttered before eating.

It was a cod, and a very tasty one at that. Mossystep wished she could eat the other one, but that was for Pebblepaw when she woke up. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3 Redwillow's death

**AN/ OMG! I just looked over my allegiances list, and realized that Frostpaw is a clone! So, she is really a warrior apprentice. Sorry if any of your realized that I put her on the list twice but only described her once. Oops! Anyways, thank Cinderstar377 and HushPupe for reviewing.**

CHAPTER THREE

Frostpaw awoke in the apprentices den. The holly bush shivered as Quailpaw padded in, back from the dawn patrol. Her brother always seemed light-hearted, but ever since they had became apprentices, he'd seemed… different.

She touched her nose to his flank. "It'll be alright," she assured him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going hunting with Starlingwing." Quailpaw merely grunted as Frostpaw left the den. She stretched her legs and headed over to Crowfrost, who was taking up Applefur's duties while she was in the nursery.

"Frostpaw." Crowfrost greeted his daughter with a slight nod. "Starlingwing, change of plans. Scorchfur's patrol scented high activity along the ThunderClan border. You'll be taking Oakfur, Sorrelpaw, Toadfoot, Ferretclaw, and Redwillow on a border patrol."

Starlingwing looked shocked. "Why so many?" he asked. "If ThunderClan decide to attack, they'll use words, not claws. You know that, Crowfrost." Frostpaw nodded. Starlingwing was right. Besides, the extra activity was probably just ThunderClan being ThunderClan, as usual.

Crowfrost drew his lips back in a snarl. "Fine," he spat. "But you'd better not come back without enough prey to feed the elders." He turned and stalked off the join his own hunting patrol. Redwillow grunted angrily.

"That's an apprentice task," he complained. "We're seasoned warriors. Let's just leave Sorrelpaw and Frostpaw to do the hunting while real warriors patrol the borders."

Frostpaw dug her claws into the ground and saw Sorrelpaw bristle. "You patrolled the borders as an apprentice plenty, Redwillow," Starlingwing meowed smoothly. "If you keep behazing like this, you can do the hunting by yourself." Redwillow gave an angry huff, but reluctantly followed Starlingwing out of camp.

The leaffall air was cool and crisp, bringing out Frostpaw's senses fully. "Kinkfur says ThunderClan have nineteen kits," Sorrelpaw meowed. "I guess that means we'll have to train nineteen times as hard!" Frostpaw purred at her friend's joke. But the news Sorrelpaw had just shared with her shook Frostpaw up quite a bit. Nineteen kits? Were those warriors crazy?

Suddenly, Redwillow let a low growl rumble deep in his throat. He lunged forward, his teeth bared, claws out. "Redwillow!" Oakfur yowled, trying to call him back. But Redwillow ignored the experienced warrior's call and pounded on ahead.

There was a shriek from the border, but not from any Thunderclan cat. It was Redwillow! "We have to help him," Starlingwing growled. "Even if he is an arrogant mousebrain." Frostpaw sprinted after her mentor through the undergrowth.

Without looking, she leaped out at a golden brown tabby apprentice. Frostpaw gave a yowl a enthusiasm as she felt her ice-white claws rip through flesh. "Hey!" the apprentice managed to scramble up and shake the dust from its pelt.

Frostpaw didn't give it any more time. She did and backflip and landed on the cat's shoulders, pinning her to the ground. "Snowfeather, help!" Frostpaw leaped back in surprise as a pure white tom broke away from Toadfoot and scrambled over to help the cat.

Frostpaw snarled as the white tom pushed past the golden cat and stared into her eyes. "what are you going to do?" Frostpaw sneered. "Kill me with words?" Before the ThunderClan cats could react, Frostpaw tackled the white warrior, raking her claws along his belly.

The pain sent him yowling away into the woods. Now Frostpaw turned to the other she-cat. "D-d-dovewing was right," she stammered. "ShadowClan are all bloodthirsty!" The tabby ran away, leaving Frostpaw with a feeling of mixed-emotion. Did queens really tell their kits that ShadowClan only loved to fight? They had kits to, you know!

The ShadowClan warrior broke away from ThunderClan. Redwillow lay in the grass, a bad wound in his neck. Blood gurgled through his mouth and a hole in his neck as he choked on the air. "Molefrost!" Toadfoot hissed. "Don't ThunderClan know anything about the warrior code? How dare you kill one of our warriors!"

"It was his own fault," a dark brown tabby snarled. "How dare we? How dare you! You attacked us while we were only patrolling our boundaries. How is that against the warrior code?" Sorrelpaw stepped forward to face the small she-cat, but Frostpaw held her back with her tail.

"She's not worth it," she meowed loudly. "A puny kittypet like that will never be a warrior, let alone a true Clan cat." The ThunderClan patrol bristled. One of them flicked his tail and led them away into the forest.

Frostpaw turned and raced to her father's side. Redwillow had always been arrogant, but he'd wanted to die in the warriors den, not on an unnecessary border skirmish! She grabbed his scruff as Redwillow let out his last breath and, with the rest of the patrol's help, carried her father back to camp.

_I swear,_ Frostpaw thought angrily. _After what they've done, I'll kill every ThunderClan cat there is until I die._


End file.
